Madness
by Kelzeng
Summary: Ventus' world is assured to take a whole new turn as he needs to take care of his friend's infamous cousin, you. VENTUSxREADER This story is also on Wattpad under the same name, so if you prefer, you could read it over there! Please rate and review, so I can know what you guys think of it! Rated for strong language and maybe something else later on! (;
1. Dearly Beloved

Dearly beloved

Dear Mister Annoying Venven,

Since I'm stuck with you as a 'teacher' and now tutor just to make things worse… and that the principal asked me to do so, you're actually reading the freaking letter I was asked to give you as a self-presentation. Even if we don't know each other that much, we both know that I don't really need to present myself, but I'll do it anyway. Just for you, I wrote it slowly since I'm pretty sure you can't read really fast. The fact is that, since the very first day we met, the lack of word coming from your mouth and the fried fish face you made when you saw me sitting in your comfy couch eating the last bag of your favorite chips, made me think that your brain was quite slow. Am I right? I think so. Well, I don't know what Prompto was thinking when he befriended you, maybe he, too, has a lack of cells? I wouldn't even be surprised since it's that blond airhead cousin of mine we're talking about. And the fact that I'm caught with you until he restores my supposed-to-be room makes me want to kill myself. Well, I'm pretty sure the feelings are mutual. Why didn't he send me to another one of his friend, are you the only one he has? Poor him…

There's one thing I like when I spend some time with you though: when I'm nagging you, laughing at you or even making fun of you, the redness rising on your angry (or embarrassed, maybe?) face amuses me a lot. But don't worry, I don't hate you. You keep me entertained and I like it. Well, that's why you're here, isn't it? Also, I don't need a caretaker, so would you stop stalking me in school or spying on me while I'm on internet or even when I'm texting? When I'm on the computer and you walk behind me, you're taking a not-so-subtle peek on the website I'm going on, try to do it less obvious. Just so you know, I don't watch porn, I'm not like you, you perverted not-so-old man. Oh and if you receive a bill about… let's say, a couple of bucks, it's not my fault, really. Ebay has a lot of useless and interesting things, don't you think..?

Also, about the rumor I accidentally spread, (or not) you should thank me. Yeah, looks at the bright side! Students aren't approaching you as much as they were before! Instead of hitting on you, asking you out or squealing about 'How fucking sexy you are', students and teachers are now looking at you oddly and whispering about 'How much of a pedophile you are'. You'll be able to live a more peaceful life, isn't it beautiful? Yeah, that's right. Anyway, just because a bunch of students and teachers are drooling over you and your body doesn't give you the right to drool over mine. Don't try to deny it, I saw you yesterday staring at my awesome butt. Watch out, I do karate! And I won't hesitate to kick your sexy ass as much as I want! Scratch that, I didn't wrote that. Why are you out of liquid paper when I need it? Crap.

Oh look, it's already twenty-two o'clock. Time's flying fast, don't you think? I didn't have time to begin to talk about me; I was so passionate to talk about you! Now, I need to go to bed, like you just asked me to a minute ago to stop bothering you, but I continue to write, currently watching you eating that chicken sandwich of yours in the kitchen. Oh you're looking at me with that serious glare now because I'm not listening. I'm laughing at you because you have a little bit of mustard on your chin, but you're not aware of it, so you just continue to glare harder at me, who's laughing even more of you. Just because I don't want to completely get in your bad side, I finally listened to you and went in my room. If you were wondering, I wasn't sleeping. Whoa! There's a limit to your authority, you can't tell me when I need to sleep, and my amazing brain is still able to do that. Hmm well, I guess that's pretty much it...

Much love, (Last name) Freaking (First name)

Ps: By the way, I just remembered that I ate the remaining piece of cake you were keeping for yourself. I was so hungry, but the carrots didn't seem appetizing to me at all. No harsh feelings, okay? Xxx

Pps : Also, you really should buy more than only one pencil, or a pencil sharpener, you know? Just in case the pencil lead brea—


	2. Hell's Gate

Hell's gate

"Please…"

"No."

"Just for me, please!"

"I told you, I won't do it!"

"It's the only thing I'm asking you… Just for a week, at least."

"…err."

Ventus sighed, looking at his blond haired friend before him. The latter was on his knees and his hands were clasped together as if he was praying to whatever god he believed in. _This is ridiculous… _The blond haired young man rubbed his temples with both hands, closed his eyes and thought hard about an excuse to avoid his friend's request, ignoring the fact that the guy was now lightly tugging on the bottom of his jeans. _How did I get myself into this shit?_

* * *

_Silence would have filled the room if it wasn't for the perpetual thumping sound echoing from the basket ball bouncing off the ground. Sitting on the wooden bench of the gymnasium, dribbling absentmindedly with a ball was Ventus. With his cheek resting in his right palm, the young man sighed, boringly watching the brown-haired guy sitting on the floor in front of him. The latter was writing something on a paper, his tongue hanging out a bit in concentration. The blond took a peek at his watch and resumed his previous action, which was staring intently at the other, as if hoping he would disappear soon, which was the case._

_He sighed for an umpteenth time. "Are you nearly done? It's already 16h15 I still have to clean that room before heading home, you know…"_

_Without looking up, the brown haired teen smiled widely. "Don't worry Ven, it doesn't matter if I miss the bus, it's not like I live very far from here!"_

_"__Maybe you don't, but I do! I don't really care anyway if you missed the bus or not…" He muttered the last part mostly to him, but his student still heard him._

_"__Hey! You're a teacher, you're not supposed to—"_

_"__Well, school is finished since twenty minutes, so I'm not anymore. Plus, it's not like I really am a teacher…"_

_The younger laughed. "Assistant, teacher, who cares! You're the one teaching us since the real one isn't here most of the time…"_

_Ventus sighed again. "Yeah, I totally feel like he uses me to escape his teaching duty…" He looked at the brown haired teen once again. "Anyway, hurry up, I wanna go home… You're lucky I'm giving you extra time for this exam."_

_The teenager sighed and looked up, unsure. "Maybe I could concentrate more if you stopped bouncing that ball of yours…" He smiled clumsily and scratched his head._

_Ventus stopped playing with the ball, realizing he was indeed bothering his student. "Oh, sorry Sora..."_

_After a couple of minutes, Sora stood up, sheet in hands and handed it to Ventus. "Thanks for the extra time. I may be good at sports, but theory is a whole other thing…"_

_He took it and stood up. "No problem."_

_Sora waved his hands and took off. "See ya!"_

_Ventus walked toward the center of the gym and began to pick up all of the scattered basket balls. Much to his displeasure, the students didn't even bother to return the balls in the locker, as soon as they heard the bell signaling the end of the class ring, the bunch of teenagers exited like wild animals._

_The blond man cleaned a bit and picked up the stray exams on the wooden bench, before placing it on the teacher's desk in the little office. He rummaged through it a bit, cross-reading some of the answers. Most of the answers were good and all, since it wasn't really a hard class, but some others were just plain stupid. In his class there were students like Tidus, who were really good at sports, but sucked at health theory, some more like Sora which was good in both, even he the little guy though he sucked at health, which wasn't the case. Then there was some who didn't really care about the sports thing and preferred the health, like most of the girls in the class. And finally, there was Axel. The guy was nearly the same age as Ven and still in school. Either he was plain stupid, or bored to hell. The red-head didn't give a damn about health, like at all. He only wrote stupid things that wasn't even related to the subject in his exams. And let's not begin about practice. Oddly, the guy was kind of good at accidently falling on top of girls on the field._

_The blond assistant picked up his copy of the exam and took a peek at his answers. One of the questions asked about naming an activity that was cardio-related and obviously the answer was along the lines of 'me doing your mama (; ' Oh and there even was a little drawing besides the answer, with an arrow pointing Axel and another one pointing the 'mama'. Typical Axel. Ventus scoffed and put the sheet back and took to whole pile up. "This guy really needs attention. Poor him…"_

_He stuffed all of the papers in his bag and threw it over his shoulder. The blond looked at his watch one last time, which was showing 16h30 and began heading toward the exit of the gymnasium. His steps echoed in the empty corridor as he walked toward the staff entrance of the school and exited the building, much to his relief. Arriving beside his car, he unlocked it and entered it, glad to be finally heading home. _

_After a twenty minutes' drive or so, he parked his car in the driveway of his house and got out. He took his keys to unlock his front door, but to his surprise, it was already unlocked. Just as he was about to open his door, he heard a voice inside. "Shit… A burglar?!"_

_He reached for the doorknob and opened it quickly, hoping to surprise whoever was robbing his house. However, he was the one surprised when he saw what was inside his own place. Visibly anxious and pacing back in forth in the hall while scratching his head was―_

_"__Prompto, what are you doing here?"_

* * *

"Please, Ven. I'm asking you a favor."

Not finding any good lie to tell him, the assistant reluctantly opened his eyes, revealing his defeated blue orbs and turned his head on the left, not wanting to look at Prompto's pleading puppy look and sighed heavily. He wanted to help him, he really did, but what he was asking him was a bit too much. He was quite busy with his job as an assistant teacher and therefore, didn't have time to take care of someone else. Plus he didn't even know the kid; what if he was a huge gamer? Ven didn't have any videogames here; the boy was going to be bored to death. Or worst, maybe he actually was a delinquent, or even a sex-mad?! He didn't want a creep like this in his house! And what if he was a foreigner? How would he speak to him? _Calm down Ven, that's only Prompto's cousin we're talking about here… There's no need to worry. __He sighed, but suddenly realised that― no. No… NO. NO WAY IN IS something to worry about. It's actually PROMPTO ARGENTUM's cousin he was about to let live under his roof. Who knows how that brat is like, or what he can do. He couldn't accept this._

He reluctantly looked at the blond-haired man still crouched before him, only to sigh an umpteenth time. "Sorry, but I really ca_―"_

Prompto cut him off, jumping from the ground and half on his friend, putting both of his palm on the other's shoulder and looking piteously in the other's blue orbs. The blond whimpered slightly. "I beg you, Ven. Just this once, please. I'll do anything… I swear I'm gonna cry…" He whispered the last part, but his friend still heard him. _He really looks like he's about to cry…_

Ventus sighed severely and removed Prompto's hands from his shoulder and pushed him a little. "What will I get in return if I… accept?" The blond haired young man looked away from his friend's blue eyes slightly. _I'm so going to regret this, I swear._

Suddenly, he jumped on him like a happy madman, laughing and telling him non-stop that he was an amazing friend. Stepping back lightly and pushing Prompto off of him once again, Ventus pinched the root of his nose, exhaling. "Calm down. I've not agreed yet! Answer me before…"

"Answeeeer…?"

"The question."

"Which—"

"What will I get in return?" He crossed his arms on his chest, waiting for his friend to give him a reply that would please him enough.

The silly boy seemed to ponder about what his friend just said and when a smiled flashed across his face, he knew he just found it. "I'll pay for an unlimited subscription sea-salt ice cream!"

_He's kidding me, right? _Slightly taken aback, the assistant shifted his weight onto his left leg and cleared his throat a bit."Prompto, I hope you're aware that… I don't eat that awful snack."

The blond began to walk around his friend, his right hand under his chin. "Oh don't worry, I know that. But it's not for you."

Ven's face suddenly contorted in confusion as the other continued to talk. "Well, you won't be forced to go out each time cousin's asking you to buy some ice cream. With my gift, you won't run out of stock!"

_And he looks like I would be pleased with that answer? _"Why would I buy him some ice cream anyway?"

"You'll need it and you'll thank me for that, don't worry!" He said, smirking. "Oh, and Ven… don't and I swear, DO NOT let my cousin cook. EVER."

"Why is—" The blond haired man didn't even finish his sentence as Prompto cut him off once again.

"Sorry Venny, it's not that I don't want to talk with you, but Glad is waiting for me. I really need to go!" He quickly ran toward the door and exited his friend's place, leaving him there confused as hell. _Oh crap…_

Cursing at him under his breath, Ventus made his way in the living room where he was planning to lazily lie down on the couch to watch the television. "When will that freaking brat be here anyway?" He asked himself.

"I'm right here, dumbass." The blond stopped dead in his tracks as the unknown and FEMININE voice spoke.

Agape, he slowly raised his head to look at the scene in front of him. You, a teenager with [hair color] hair, were currently sitting on his couch, your feet on top of the coffee table and eating his favorite chips, not that you were aware of that anyway. The last bag of his favorite chips. You were looking at the television, eating slowly your food while accidently dropping a chip on the ground from time to time. The man froze, still looking at you with his eyes wide opened and his mouth nearly hanging inches above the floor. He was totally speechless. _Fucking Prompto, he knew I would accept and that's why she's already in there. Why didn't he tell me that his cousin was actually a girl? A GIRL. And a foul-mouthed one at that!_

"Eeerr…" With his lack of reaction, you turned your head, revealing your currently sneaky and insolent features.

"Hey, hey. Is your brain still working?" You stood up and walked toward him, waving your left hand in front of his face.

He frowned slightly and your inexistent smile changed into a cocky one. "Hi. [Name]'s the name."

_Seriously, what kind of shit did I get myself into?_

* * *

**A/N: **So here is the first real chapter of Madness! What do you guys think about it so far? Please rate and review to let me know! Also, if you would like certain characters added in the story, you can always propose some to me, I'd be please to add them in the story! Thank you for reading~


	3. Liar, Liar, Pants on Fire!

Liar, liar, pants on fire.

_Breathe in. Breathe out. Slowly breathe in again and slowly_—"

Argh, fuck that!"

You growled as you threw your bag down the small concrete steps leading at the main entrance of your school out of irritation. You sighed sharply and sat down on the last step, lazily leaning your head on your right hand. You took out your cellphone from your pocket and took a peek at the screen displaying the current time. _16h40._ School usually ended at 16h00, which means it has been over thirty minutes you were waiting for your cousin to pick you up. That is, if he was actually going to come and pick you up… You never were so sure with him since he was such a klutz sometimes. You sighed again, hopeless. "I can't believe he forgot me. AGAIN."

Well you see, it actually wasn't the first time the blond forgot to pick you up from school. Maybe it was the fifth, or sixth? You stopped counting it after the second time, thinking it wasn't going to happen again, since he promised you. Oh, how wrong you were! The first time it happened, you forgave him since he wasn't at all used to go out and retrieve you: you just moved in his house! But after living with him for at least, let's says, 3 weeks, he should have been aware that each Wednesdays and Fridays he were to pick you up from school! Apparently, no. Really, nothing seemed to go through that head of his, unfortunately for you right now. At least, you had a friend who drove you to and back from school each morning and evening the rest of the time, so you didn't have to worry about being in a similar situation theses other days.

You took a hold of your cellphone once again, trying to dial Prompto's number, but the only thing you heard was the robotic voice saying that you couldn't join him at the moment. _Great, he probably turned off his phone… _Really, why having a cellphone when you're always keeping it turned off? You didn't seem to understand him sometimes, but you surely weren't the only one, since Prompto was an odd character in itself.

You put your device back in your pocket and rose up, stretching your arms in the air and yawning a bit while doing so. Your walked down the steps and picked up your bag from the ground, stuffing everything that had previously fell from it inside. You put the bag against your right shoulder and began to walk back and forth the front of your school, not wanting to stay put another second while waiting for your beloved cousin. You looked at the sky, muttering slightly. "I swear, when I see him, I'll totally kick his sorry ass."

* * *

"Oh, oh! Dodge it… Aaaaand take that! And that again! BAM, right in the face! One final blow and you'll be dead Glad hahaha! Here I co—"

"Oups. Ring out."

"…WHAT? How is it even possible?! You're cheating! You have no right to push me down the ring! What is that crap?"

Gladiolus was slyly grinning, holding a Playstation controller in his hands while looking at his friend throwing a fit for a silly game he's just lost. Let's simply say that the blond was a sore loser and his tantrum was actually something really funny to look at. The older man just laughed as he watched his friend now standing beside him on the couch beginning to jump angrily on it, a controller in his left hand. Prompto was glaring and pointing at the screen before him, shouting at it like it was its fault if he lost the game. 1 He kept shouting things like "shitty game", or "useless purchase". The young man finally threw the controller at his friend and dropped down on the couch, folding his arms and sulking. Yeah, he was that much of a sore loser.

"Man, don't be like that. It's only a game hahaha!" The browned-haired man patted his shoulder lightly, still laughing a bit.

"Go to Hell! I was the one supposed to win! I had that kick-ass move ready to instant-kill you, but nooooo! Mister decided to play it unfair and THROW ME OUT OF THE FREAKING RING."

Gladiolus' grin grew on his face, mockingly. "Hey, it's not my fault if you let your guard down because you were so sure about winning this match, hehehe. You gave me an opportunity and I took it."

"I hate you, you're stupid!" Prompto was now glaring at his friend, who was laughing at him even more.

"Hahaha! Now I'm the one who's stupid? Not the game anymore..?" He laughed once more.

The blonde one glared at him even more. "I want a rematch!"

Glad stood up, brushing invisible dirt from his dark jeans. "Maybe later, I still need to bake something for dinner." He walked toward the kitchen of his own apartment, followed by the loser.

"Hey, let me help at least! I'm not a bad cook you know!" He said, closing his eyes and pointing his thumb toward his smiling face, proud.

"Hmm, I don't know if I should trust your skills…" Pondered the man, teasing his friend.

"I won't burn down your kitchen, you know! At least, not like someone I know…" He mumbled the last part, like he was talking to himself.

Gladiolus actually ignored what the blond said, thinking about something totally different. "Hey didn't you say you had something important to do earlier?"

"Are you trying to get rid of m—" But the guy didn't finish his sentence as he stopped dead in his track to look at the other, seemingly thinking hard about the question he just heard. "Err… Maybe, maybe not? If I did tell you something like that, I don't remember"

He scratched the back of his head, not so sure about his answer, while the other only shrugged his shoulders. "If you say so. Then it mustn't have been really  
important I guess."

They both returned to their previous action, which was gathering ingredients to bake something eligible to eat. Prompto got some vegetables and put them down on the counter, along with a cutting board and a long and sharp kitchen knife, while Gladiolus was dealing with the meat. After a while, they put it in the oven for about thirty minutes.

"It's currently 16h40, which means we'll need to get it out at 17h10." Gladiolus informed his friend.

The blond suddenly turned around, seemingly panicked a bit. He silently said, but loud enough for the other to hear. "16h40, you said..?"

"Err, yeah. What is it? You seem pale all of sudden…" He looked at the blond oddly.

The latter suddenly blanched, losing all the colors from his face. "I… I now remember what I forgot earlier…"

Glad only looked at him, raising one of his brows as his friend continued. "I needed to pick up [Name] at school at 16h00 and I'm nearly an hour late! Oh shit, she's going to kill me."

The blond didn't say anything else and stormed out of his friend's house shouting a quick "I'll be back!" after him. The brown-haired man smiled a bit and scratched his light beard. "Well, good luck to you, Prompt. Hahahaha."

* * *

"Yeah, again."

"You should've called me earlier, I would've came and get you! Now wait for m—"

"Err, Zack. You don't need to, he just arrived. I'll see you, bye."

"Oh? Okay, yeah, bye."

You hung up, put your cellphone in your pocket and turned in the direction of the approaching car. You took quick steps toward it, as your cousin got out of it, nearly running in the direction of your approaching form as he did so. He stopped six feet away from you and began to shout some excuses. "[Name], [Name]! I'm sorry I forgo—"

He didn't have the chance to finish his apologies as you closed the remaining space between the both of you and hit him right on the jaw with your firmly closed fist. Prompto fell on the ground as your blow touched him and out of shock too. You stood a bit over him, a murderous look in your eyes as you hissed between teeth. "Again…"

With shock written all over his features, the blond brought his hand to his jaw, pressing a bit against it, apparently to feel how bad it was. He removed his hand and looked at it. At least, there was no blood. He then turned his surprised gaze to you and fixed you, agape. "Man, what WAS that for?!" He shouted, still on the ground.

"I'll give you three guesses, you stupid."

"Hmm, I… I…" He rose from the ground and stood up, brushing the dirt on his jeans and arms. "I forgot to buy you sea-salt ice cream..?"

"Are you stupid? You forgot me, again! Do you know how fucking long I waited for you?" You rushed to him and tried to hit him once again, but Prompto was faster in his moves as he held both of your wrists within his hands. Since you couldn't move your hands, you tried to kick him on the leg with your right foot, but in vain. The young man weirdly wrapped one of his legs around yours, holding you still. You struggled a bit, wanting to free yourself from his grip but the blonde's hold only tightened around you. After a while, you stopped all attempt to escape from your cousin, only staying in this odd embrace. You sighed, defeated.

"You've calmed down, now?" He whispered just beside your right ear as he released his hold a bit, but still not letting you go.

"Why do you keep forgetting me? You promised me, didn't you?" You silently said, a bit hurt.

"I… It's just that…" He clearly didn't know what to say. "Payback is a bitch, isn't it?" The tone of his voice changed a bit, from unsure to cocky.

You moved your head up, looking at him right in the blue of his eyes, confused. "What for?!"

"You nearly destroyed my apartment a couple of days ago, remember?" He totally let you go, looking in your [eyes color] eyes.

"Hey, that was an accident!" You looked away, a bit embarrassed.

His left brow raised a bit, incredulous. "Well, forgetting you, too, was an accident."

"Yeah, as if." You folded your arms and looked at him.

"Anyway, let's go. I don't want to stay here for the night." He took your left arm and dragged you to the car.

"Well, thanks to you, I nearly did." You smirked.

"Ah shut it…" He sighed and entered the car, you doing the same.

The drive home was quite silent, until you broke it by asking Prompto a question. "When will I have my room back..?"

The man kept his eyes focused on the road and answered, shrugging his shoulder a bit. "I dunno, not before a while that's for sure. I still need to completely restore  
it…"

You only sighed and your cousin continued. "Talking about that… It can't go on like this forever."

"What do you mean?" You curiously looked at him from the corner of your eyes.

"You sleeping in my bed… with me." He made an awkward face, still looking forward.

"Go and sleep on the couch if you're not okay with that." You raised one of your brows.

"No, why don't you go? It's MY room." He slightly turned his head in your direction, but his eyes were still fixed in front of him.

"I can't sleep on the couch, I'm a woman!" You argued.

"Pfft. Woman, yeah my ass. You're more like a fucked up little boy, always picking up fights and all with that potty mouth of yours!" He mocked.

"Hey, fuck you!"

"What I said…" He sighed.

You crossed your arms over your chest and stuck your tongue out at him. "Anyway, I don't want to sleep on the couch. It's not comfy at all."

"And? I don't see what your point is. I'm not a woman and it's as uncomfortable for me as it is for you!"

"That's still discussable. Theeeeen, is it okay if I keep sleeping with you?"

"No!"

"Why not, I don't see what's so wrong with that!"

"You're my cousin!"

"And? I don't see what your point is." You said, imitating him. "It's not like we're doing anything, you pervert."

He blushed a bit at your statement. "It's still wrong!"

"It's the same as sleeping with a brother!"

"But I'm not your brother!"

"Anyway, it's not like you're sleeping naked! Come on!"

"I usually do!"

"That's too bad for you then!"

"Tonight, I will! And maybe that'll make you get out."

"Now THAT is wrong. And if you do that, I'll kick your ass!"

"I know you will…" He ended the conversation and smiled a bit, now entirely focusing on the road, the silence once again dominating the atmosphere. After a couple  
of minutes, you finally arrived at Prompto's apartment. You were about to exit the car, but looked curiously at your cousin, since he was making no move to get out. You frowned a bit, ready to ask what was wrong but he beat you to it as he turned around, a devious smile appearing on his young face. He just had an idea and that was no good for you, you were sure of it.

"What is it, Prompt..?" You asked, carefully.

He hesitated a bit, not sure if he should tell you now or later. He decided to do the latter as he only said a vague instruction to you. "Stay in the car."

"Prompto, what do you—" You began to ask but the blond interrupted you.

"Stay in the car, I'll be right back!" He repeated and got out of his car, heading toward his apartment. You waited for him as he asked you to.

"What does he have in mind..? I wonder." You whispered to yourself. "I totally don't trust whatever plan he has." A good ten minutes passed and he still didn't come out. "What's taking him so long?!" You complained and decided to get out of the car to get him. Just as you were walking out, Prompto appeared in the doorway, a big bag in his hand and a couple of other stuff. Your stuff.

You looked at him oddly, wondering what he was doing. He approached you and threw the bag at you. You caught the rather heavy but soft bag. _Clothes. _The blond put your other belongings in the backseat of his car and closed the door, before entering the driver seat. Breaking out of your shocked state, you entered the passenger seat and fixed him. "Prompto, what the fuck is that?"

"Well… you're moving out!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air, grinning at you.

"WHAT?! Are you saying that… That you're freaking throwing me out!?" You raised you voice a bit near the end, angered at your stupid cousin.

"Yeah, err, no! It's just temporary, while I restore your room, y'know!" He scratched the back of his head.

"Why can't I just stay with you?" You didn't believe it, your cousin was really kicking you out…

"Well, since neither of us want to sleep on the couch… Plus, I'll restore your room faster if you're not here. You won't be in my way." He tried to convince you and smiled a bit.

"Admit it, you just don't want me around…" You looked the other way, angered and pained.

"It's not it at all. [Name], it's the only solution I found." His voice was gentler than before, he didn't like to see you hurt.

You sighed, giving this argument up. "Where will I stay then?"

The blue-eyed guy started his car once again and got out of the driveway heading toward god knows where. "I have this friend of mine… You'll see, he's really kind, I'm sure you won't mind staying with him."

You turned your head in his direction, curious. "Is it your friend Gladiolus that you keep talking about?"

"No. He lives in an apartment too and he only has one room. I won't make you stay with him…"

"Who is it then?"

"You'll see."

After a couple of minutes, Prompto turned off the car in front of a nice small house and got out. He picked up a couple of your things and walked toward the front door. He waited for you as you brought your clothes. Your cousin took out a key, unlocked the door and entered his friend's house. You followed him, unsure. "Hmm… Prompto?"

"What is it?" He didn't turn around and walked in the hallway.

"How come you have a spare key of his house..?"

"In case of an emergency."

"I see… but, isn't he here?" You said, looking around nervously.

"Err… it doesn't seem like it." His answer just confirmed what you were thinking, but you asked, just to be sure.

"Prompto." Your voice was dead-serious and dangerously low. "Does he even KNOW I'm supposed to be here?"

There was a minute of silence before he began to explain. "Well, you see…" He scratched his neck, uncomfortable. "I didn't have time to ask him, I just got the idea…"

"PROMPTO!"

You glared at him and he raised his hands in the air, defensively. "But don't worry! I'll ask him when he'll be home. I'm sure he'll gladly accept!" He stretched his neck and looked over your head and toward the front door, murmuring. "It shouldn't be too long before he gets here…"

"Are you saying that you threw a stranger in his house, without asking him!? You're seriously sick in the head! If I were him, I'd totally kill you!" You stomped and turned around, ready to exit the house.

"Hey, where're you going?" He grabbed your right arm and spun you to face him. "You can't go back!"

You sighed and glared at him again. "How will I explain this to your friend? I don't even know him, or his name! And it's the same way around! You're putting me in a totally embarrassing situation right now…"

The blond got behind your back and put his hands on your shoulder, pushing you toward what seemed to be the living room. He sat you down on the nice couch and disappeared in the kitchen. He came back with a bag of chips and gave it to you. "Make yourself at home! Be yourself and everything will be alright [Name]!" He smiled happily and turned away, heading back in the hallway.

_Be yourself, yeah right… _You shrugged and opened the bag of chips and began to eat it while looking at the blank screen of the television. "I'm already intruding, so I guess it won't hurt if I turn it on…" You grabbed the remote and turned it on. You watched the television, absentmindedly deposing your feet on the table before you. You were so absorbed in whatever program you were watching that you didn't even hear the front door open as someone walked in. You snapped out of your trance after a while and heard Prompto's voice before the sound of a door opening and closing. _He's gone..? He didn't even say goodbye! That twit, I hate him! _You growled a bit, but immediately stopped as you heard footstep coming your way and then an irritated voice.

"When will that freaking brat be here anyway?" _Did he just… insult me?_ _What the heck, he doesn't even know me yet! _Whoever that supposedly 'nice' friend was, he had nerves.

"I'm right here, dumbass!" You said, without even turning in his direction, still eating your, more like his, bag of chips, dropping one accidentally and not feeling a bit sorry because of what he just said about you.

The young man didn't respond to you as he just stayed still, shocked. You turned around a bit, revealing the side of your face as you looked at his standing form. _He really looks stupid with his mouth wide opened like that…_

"Eeerr…" Was the only thing he said as he looked at you.

You stood up and walked toward him, studying him a bit. The man didn't seem really older than your cousin, maybe a year or so. He had blond hair and really deep and striking blue eyes. He was quite tall, like half a head more than you and about the same height as your cousin. He wore a black t-shirt with a white no-sleeve jacket on top and dark gray jeans. After your quick check up, you approached him and waved a hand in his face, seeing him still standing still. "Hey, hey. Is your brain still working?"

The blue-eyed guy frowned a bit at your action and looked at you in the eyes. You raised your brows as a cocky grin finding its place in your face and you extended your hand a bit. "Hi. [Name]'s the name."

The blond looked at your hand dumbly before asking you something even dumber. "Err, what are you doing in my house?"

_Seriously, now? _You dropped your hand and looked at him weirdly. "What? Prompto didn't tell you?!"

Your cousin's friend gulped and blinked a couple of times before answering you. "Actually, he did but I… He… I…err." He looked away, feeling stupid.

"You know, you really look stupid right now." You told him, not even caring.

The young man looked your way once again, insulted. "It's called shocked, brat. And it's not everyday someone throw a kid in my house out of the blue like that." He himself seemed a bit shock by his harsh tone when he answered you.

You were taken aback by his tone and it was now your turn to stumble a bit over your words. "H-hey! I'm not a kid! Well, I-I… Now you know that I'm stuck here with you, whether you like it or not." You fondled your arms and looked away.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm Ventus."

You only nodded as he continued. "The bathroom is that way" He pointed behind him, to his right. "The rooms are upstairs. Don't enter mine. Don't touch anything. If you make a mess, you clean it. If you eat something, you wash the dishes. Understood?" He raised his brows.

"Soooo strict. Wait, I need to wash the dishes?" You whimpered.

"Obviously, you need to eat. I'm not mean, I won't let you starve." He coughed a bit, clearing his throat.

"No. What I meant was… I need to WASH the dishes..?" You made a face.

"Well, yeah. Don't expect me to clean after you…"

"It's just that… I've never washed the dishes before." You looked away, feeling his stare on you.

"You're kidding right?"

"My parents had a dishwasher and Prompto, well… Prompto bought paper plates and plastics forks and all."

He face palmed. "I should've known… Anyway, it doesn't change the fact that you'll do it."

"Come ooooon…." You whined, brushed it off and walked toward the couch, trying to get rid of him, but in vain. It was kind of hard since you were at his place.

Ventus followed you, but stayed up behind the couch. "Can I know why he threw you out?"

"He didn't throw me out! I just… need to stay elsewhere from the time being until he restores my room…" You flustered at your statement.

"And why is that?" Ventus leaned a bit on the back of the couch and looked at you, waiting for an answer.

"It's none of your business, get lost!" You gritted your teeth together.

"Actually, it is since it's the reason why you're now staying here."

"I already hate you."

"I'm waiting."

* * *

_"With that, I'll be sure to get my revenge, hehehe." You laughed as you baked something unidentified on the stove. You took another random ingredient and threw it in there, mixing it with the rest, resulting in a non-edible recipe._

_Prompto did something really unforgivable to you. He ate your last sea-salt ice cream, saying there wasn't anything else to eat at the moment. It was yours and yours only. No one touches your ice cream, no one! Anyway, you were going to get your revenge by exchanging his dinner with that… shit you were currently baking. You didn't even know what it was, but the brownish-gray color wasn't appetizing at all. Not like he was going to notice anyway, he's just so stupid. You couldn't wait to see his face when he was going to taste your masterpiece!_

_You suddenly jumped when you heard the front door opening and Prompto shouting he was back. "Fuck, why so soon?" You whispered to yourself as you heard him approach the kitchen. You totally panicked, not knowing what to do for your plan not to fail and him to notice what you were doing, you took the burning hot pan and threw it in your room, closing the door rapidly after. Why the fuck did I do that? Now I'll have to clean everything in there! I'm stupid._

_"Hey, [Name]!" Prompto greeted you, entering the kitchen._

_You smiled awkwardly, greeting him back. "You're here soon…"_

_"I know right. My boss gave me off today at the store, so here I am!" He grinned, happy about the good news._

_"Yeah… Anyway, if you don't mind, I'll go and—" He cut you off._

_"What's that smell?" The blond sniffed a bit around you before moving farther in the kitchen. "It kinda sells like…" He sniffed again, going in the direction of your room. "[Name], did you bake something?"_

_"Err, me? No, no… Why do you ask?" You smiled nervously, your hands behind your back._

_"It really smells like something's burning." He began to open the door leading to your room. "It comes from here."_

_You stepped back a bit, fearing the mess in there. "I swear it's not—"_

_"HOLY FUCK. YOUR ROOM IS BURNING!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, panicking a lot._

_"Is what!?" You ran in his direction, taking a look at your room. It was, in fact, half in fire. "Oh my god, oh my god! Do something!" You jumped up and down and shouted at him._

_"I don't know what to do!" He looked at you, panicked._

_"I don't know either, blow on it!" You answered stupidly and he turned, looking at you._

_He stared at you like you had grown two heads. "…are you serious [Name]?"_

_"I dunno, I don't care! But extinguish it!" You panicked as you pushed him in your burning room._

* * *

You glanced a bit at Ventus as you finished explaining to him what happened to Prompto's apartment. "That's it, I guess…"

"That… really was stupid." He said, looking at you oddly.

"Stop looking at me like that!" You glared at him.

He totally ignored your request as he continued to look at you the exact same way. "Finally, I won't let you touch any food. I'll cook, but you still have to do the dishes."

"Hey! I can actually cook. I only was surprised is all!" You fondled your arms and gritted your teeth.

"I really, don't wish to find out." He sighed, looking away from you, seemingly disinterested.

You turned away from him, now ignoring his presence and resumed your previous action, which was watching the television while eating your—_Where is it? _You looked around, looking for your bag of chips and found it on the ground, scattered everywhere. _Great…_ You turned around slightly, trying to see if Blondie was watching you. When you saw that he wasn't, you pushed the chips under sofa, but unfortunately, that's when he decided to turn toward you.

"[Name]!"

You jumped as he called your name and looked behind you from the corner of your left eye. "…yes?"

Ventus only turned his back to you and began to disappear toward an unknown room, not before answering you. "Clean it."

You sighed severely. "I don't even know where the freaking broom is." _This is totally going to be a pain in the ass, I swear…_

* * *

**A/N: **Aaaaaand tada~ The second chapter! Rea-chan is fully in it now! And we've got a better glimpse of her relationship with his cousin... Well, I hope you liked it! Please rate and review so I can know what you guys think! :3

¹-I lost the game. Goddamnit.


End file.
